Harmony News
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: The truth is coming out, who will be safe, and who will be left in the dirt? Will the return of Alistair's favorite daughter change the town or leave it in ruins?


Harmony News

No. 112 January 15, 2006, Sunday Vol. 75

Crane Patriarch in Danger of Leaving No Named Heir

By: Caroline Montgomery 

Alistair Crane is in critical condition with little hope for survival, with the head of the Crane family resting in the Harmony Hospital; there is little hope of who will be named.

Will the new head of Crane be the new wife of Mr. Crane, Theresa, one of his children or one of his grandchildren? Only time will tell.

The Crane family was not available for comment but it's this reporters feeling that Harmony will not be the same. Especially with the reappearance of Alistair's youngest daughter, who will most likely take over Crane for her father.

Gwen Winthrop, On Trial for 5 Counts of Attempted Murder

_By: Chase Richards_

After so many years, Theresa Crane has endured from Gwen Winthrop justice is finally being served. She is currently residing in Harmony Jail. Her father-in-law, Sam Bennett, Chief of Police, arrested her yesterday afternoon.

With in the next few weeks the trial will decide whether or not Ms. Winthrop will be allowed to walk the streets of Harmony or become a resident in the Harmony Jail for multiple years.

One thing is for sure; Ms. Winthrop's reputation is will never recover this trial.

Theresa Crane was awarded immediate custody of her daughter, Jane. The court also place restraining orders on Ms. Winthrop and her Husband, the father of Ms. Crane's daughter.

Sarah Crane Returns to Claim Crane Throne

By: Andrew Martins 

Sarah Crane, beloved daughter of Alistair Crane, returned to Harmony just in time for her fathers attempted murder. Sarah was out of the country on business and just returned. According to sources close to the Crane family, Sarah has been left in charge of Crane Industries, and head of the Crane Empire. For those readers who are not informed of the on goings of the Crane family, Sarah is the only child of Alistair who went out and creating an empire of her own.

Since her return Friday night, Sarah has been reacquainting herself with the town of Harmony and all her old friends. Sarah has grown close to her father's new wife, and her little brother/nephew and her stepsister. She has also helped her nephew, Nicholas Foxworth Crane and his girlfriend, Kay Bennett, work through their problems and there may be wedding bells in the next few weeks.

With her return, the fear of all of Alistair's secrets came back in full force. Being the favored child of Alistair, Sarah has been well informed of all the secrets of Harmony and has already revealed a choice few of them.

Harmony Secrets Revealed, No One Will be left Smiling, Except the Crane Family

_By: Daniel Price_

Harmony's Secrets have started to be revealed.

Ivy Winthrop—the wedding that was all set to take place is no more. Her secret was revealed. She hired a man, David Hastings to pose as Grace Bennett's first husband. Ms. Winthrop also informed Kay Bennett, who discovered her plot, to keep quiet or she would destroy her life.

Gwen Winthrop—the wife of respected lawyer, Ethan Winthrop, was the one who ousted the truth of Mr. Winthrop's paternity with the help of her mother, Rebecca Crane. Gwen is also on trial for the attempted murders of Theresa Crane, who had been blamed for the paternity outing. Also a shock for all was the truth of how the first child of the Winthrop's was miscarried. Mrs. Winthrop was the cause, not following doctor's orders or attacking an innocent, the choice is up to you.

Rebecca Crane—blackmail, forgery, and informant, describe this woman. Mrs. Crane is partly responsible for the revealing of her son-in-laws paternity, as well as the reason Mrs. Theresa Crane was on death row for the supposed murder of Julian Crane. Rebecca is also responsible for the attempted death of Eve Russell and Liz Sanborne. She is currently in Harmony Jail awaiting trial and divorce from husband Julian.

Sarah Crane Speaks Out

Her fathers Health Condition, her plans for Crane Industries, and the truths that she knows

_By: Devon Michaels_

Sarah Crane gave us an interview about her fathers failing health, her plans for Crane Industry and all the secrets that she knew. "I'm back home now and things need to be revealed. Living in a town filled with secrets is just wrong, and the longer it takes to come out the bigger the impact. Some secrets you keep and that's okay, but when your entire life is filled with secrets, you can never enjoy life. So here is what I know: My father was diagnosed with cancer 5 years ago, he refused treatment, and now he is slowly fading. Many of you probably feel he deserves it, but the fact is he felt that he should reveal all the secrets he's held for so many years so he could die with a clear conscience. Most of the secrets would hurt those of the town but some would help. All of the plots in the town that have been around for years were put there for a reason. Those reasons will be revealed at the reading of my fathers will."

"My plans for Crane are fairly simple. My nephew, Fox, I believe will do an amazing job of running Crane, while I would like my niece, Fancy, to head up my corporation that I have built on my own. My new step-mother, I grew up with and would love if she would head up my fashion department and my nephew Chad, I would like for him to head up the European branch of Crane. I want the company to remain the way it is, with only slight changes. My brother and father have been running Crane for years and have kept the level of business up to par. My feeling is that as long as you give 110, its all good."

"Many of the secrets that haven been reveals lately impact the entire town, but there are a few that have not been revealed yet. The worst of them have been released, but the happier ones are always passed over. The happier secrets are what I will reveal. My Nephew, Fox, and his girlfriend, Kay Bennett, have decided to marry within the month. Secrets kept them apart, but no more of that. Ethan, a former nephew of mine, declared irreconcilable difference and is divorcing wife, Gwen. Theresa, my new step-mother, has refused to take back Ethan, which I believe is the best choice, she has decided to live the single life and concentrate on her children and family."

The talk with Miss Crane revealed one more major secret Miss Crane is married.

For more details view the evening news for the full interview with Miss Crane and find out whom she married.


End file.
